The Pages of Disease
A page I'm making so I can place dragon and tribe specific diseases and illnesses somewhere. I don't really know why I made this besides the fact that the world of WoF seems to make dragons just... pretty invulnerable to illness. When, if dragons are so prevalent in their environments by what we know, germs and plenty of other things should have found out a way to get them sick by now. Comment down below if you have any ideas for an illness I guess. If I accept it you can place it in it's designated section. ' Pyrrhian Sicknesses ' Sicknesses that can only be found or originate from the shores of Pyrrhia and the dragons that live there. NightWing illnesses - MudWing illnesses - SeaWing illnesses Drought- If a Seawing stays away from contacting water(drinking does not count as contact), their scales will begin to become rough, and will eventually fall off. The same effect happens if a Seawing living in saltwater their whole lives or in freshwater their whole lives contact the other kind of water. After plentiful scales fall off, horns will become heavy, and nostrils will be blocked. Excessive itching, nausea, eating disorders and headaches are common symptoms. Lethality level: Medium-High. The itching can cause the dragon to pluck all of its scales out and the symptoms worsen the condition. Cure for no water: While simple, it is dangerous too. Dragon must be submerged in water and be given plentiful water. Advised for dragon to breath underwater more so that water flows more. However, you must do this slowly or else the Seawing can actually drown! Cure for no water: While simple, it is dangerous too. Dragon must be submerged in water and be given plentiful water. Advised for dragon to breath underwater more so that water flows more. However, you must do this slowly or else the Seawing can actually drown! SandWing illnesses - SkyWing illnesses - RainWing illnesses - IceWing illnesses - ' Pantala Sicknesses ' Sicknesses that can only be found or originate from the shores of Pantala and the dragons that live there. HiveWing illnesses - SilkWing illnesses - LeafWing illnesses - Leafscorch- Caused by bacteria or undernourishment. Dark purple irritating rashes begin to appear on the body, especially the wings of the Dragon. They become itchy and can destroy pigments in the wings and the frills causing these areas to pale and yellow. This is usually how it is recognized in fact. Note-Younger dragons pale yellow and older dragons pale into warm red and orange tones which makes it harder to identify in older brown LeafWings lethality level-low, only causes rashing which might cause excessive itching and depigmentation but doesn't do anything more than that and can easily be treated by drinking and eating more and putting on a special aloe cream Brown rot-Caused by inhaling spores of a rare type of Fungus. Tiny usually minuscule numbers of brown warts begin to appear on the underbelly or back of the dragon. It is extremely slow and progressive but the end effects are devastating. As years go on in the host's life the fungus grows and releases spores; if the dragon doesn't inhale any of the spores from the batch of fungus growing on it's underbelly or back they will fall off. If the spores do become re-inhaled the cycle will restart all over again and each time the fungus grows stronger root inside of the hosts lungs. After a while of the fungus cycling over and over in it's lifespan's it will begin to develop and grow on other parts of the hosts body such as the brain and other vital organs. After a while of this final level of growth the host begins to lose it's mind until it finally dies. lethality level-Medium. Can be deadly if left untreated but can and will usually be picked off of by the host, though they might have respiratory problems afterwards if it has happened for more than two cycles ' Common Sicknesses ' Sicknesses that can infect a particular group or all dragons that become infected with it. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Content (InterGalacticFly)